


These Feelings...

by FantasiesFlower



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: DarkShipping Bingo 2016, Darkshipping, Darkshipping Bingo, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-17 13:42:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8146151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FantasiesFlower/pseuds/FantasiesFlower
Summary: To figure out how to love someone you hated was like to trying to get out of a maze, you just could never find the exit.





	

Why? Why do you love me so much? I fought with you for so many years, tried to kill you and your friends, but you still found the strength to love me. It took me a long time to love you, so many days trying to figure out how to love someone like you.

To figure out how to love someone you hated was like to trying to get out of a maze, you just could never find the exit. But you made one, held out your hand and smiled at me, giving me all the love you had.

But even then, I couldn't love you. I used you for one night stands, only there for one night before leaving again the next morning. I repeated this cycle over and over again, how you managed to not break down, I will never know.

But you stayed strong, still giving me the same love you offered me the first time. I eventually gave in and I started trying to love you. I noticed things that I have didn't before. How you smiled, how you walked with such grace, how you talked, how you laughed.

I didn't think that I would ever love someone as much as you. Even though I didn't show it as much, I still loved you to death. I would do anything to see you smile, to hear you laugh, to hear you say those three words to me.

Now as I sit here, writing in this book as I hear your soft breathing next to me, I realize that I never want to let you, that I want you to stay by my side as long as you can. I love you, my Atem and I always will.


End file.
